Society of the Blind Eye
The Blind Eye Society is a secret society that's been operating in Gravity Falls, Oregon for many years. They are all loyal followers of the Dream Demon and Lord of Chaos Bill Cipher. Organization History Origin Over 30 years before Dipper and Mabel's arrival in Gravity Falls, Fiddleford McGucket founded the Blind Eye Society, intending to help remove unwanted memories from others using a device he created and used continuously on himself. But the Dream Demon Bill Cipher would end up having his own plans for the group. Which lead to Fiddleford being betrayed, his position as the leader of the Blind Eye society usurped, and his mind wiped completely. After that the Blind Eye Society continued to remove memories from the citizens of Gravity Falls. But it also had a greater and darker purpose. Where the Society now worshiped and followed Bill Cipher, and have for years been doing their masters bidding to help in his goal of coming to their reality/dimension. GrimmFall After Fiddleford position as leader was usurped, the Blind Eye would spend the next 30 years following their master and god Bill Cipher's commands, and furthering his agenda. All while at the same time keeping the Gravity Fall's citizen ignorant of the truth about it. On the thirtieth year when Bill's plans started to really move again the Blind Eye would act in the shadow helping their lord. They would send the Dark Substance infused Summerween Trickster after the Candy Elemental, only for the Trickster to meet it's end at the blade of Scotty Blake. They would also send the Shape Shifter to impede the Fallen Mandy, and prevent her from arriving to Gravity Falls, though the Shape Shifter opted to retreat in the end. When the Te Xuan Ze Juniper Lee arrived to Gravity Falls two member's were sent to deal with her, only for Juniper Lee to manage to escape. A bit of time later the Blind Eye would find their main lair infiltrated by the Pine Twins and their friends, and attacked in a assault by Juniper Lee, Lila, and Jasmine Lee. This would end with the Blind Eye retreating and their main lair destroyed. The next major action of the Blind Eye was attacking Justice Friend members Miss Spell and Phan Tone. Where Bud Gleeful used the power granted to him by his Demon Form to teleport the two to separate locations outside of Gravity Falls. Than Woodpeck Guy and Tats attacked Phan Tone, while Sprott and Toby Determined attacked Miss Spell. But these fights would lead to the defeat and capture of these Blind Eye members, though they still served their purpose in keeping the Justice Friends from interfering in things. Members Fiddleford McGucket (Former member and Founder) Preston Northwest Blind Ivan (Leader) Toby Determined Bud Gleeful Gideon Gleeful Woodpecker Guy Tats Sprott Pacifica Northwest Apparent Allies Professor Pericles Nyx Kane Enemies Juniper Lee Dipper Pines Mabel Pines Jasmine Lee Lila The Fallen Mandy Lydia Gilligan Stan Pines Background Information Trivia Category:Organisation